KEWS
KEWS is a CBS affiliate that serves the Tucson, Arizona area. It broadcasts on channel 5. Syndicated programming on KEWS includes: Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy!, Live! with Kelly and Ryan, and Dr. Phil among others. It's sister station is Rainbow Dash Network affiliate KPVM. Both stations are owned by RainbowDash72 and maintain studios located on East Speedway Boulevard north of Downtown Tucson with transmitter located atop Mount Bigelow, northeast of Tucson. Programming Schedule from 1993-1994 News Themes *Catch 5 - Gari Media (1972-1982) *Hello News - Gari Media (1982-1988) *Hello News/Catch 5 Sig - Gari Media (1984-1988; Used on Live On 5 only) *Great News Package - Gari Media (1988-1994) *KEWS (WEWS) News Package - Edd Kalehoff (1994-2000) *First News - Gari Media (2000-2010) *CBS Enforcer Collection - Gari Media (2010-2014) *CBS Local - Stephen Arnold (2014-Present) Station Slogans *Catch 5! (1972-1986) *Turn To Channel 5! (1978-1984) *You're Still Having Fun, Channel 5's The One! (1979-1980, localized version of ABC ad campaign) *You and Me and Channel 5 (1980-1981; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Now is the Time, Channel 5 is the Place (1981-1982; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Come On Along with Channel 5 (1982-1983; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *That Special Feeling on Channel 5 (1983-1984; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Western Arizona's News Leader (1984-1992) *We're With You on Channel 5 (1984-1985; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *You'll Love It on Channel 5 (1985-1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Together on Channel 5 (1986-1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Something's Happening on Channel 5 (1987-1990; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Tucson's Watching Channel 5 (1990-1992; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *First in Arizona! (1992-present) *If It's Tucson, It Must Be Channel 5 (1992-1993; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Watched By More Tucson, Channel 5, ABC (1993-1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Nobody Does It Like NewsChannel 5 (1996-1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *TV is Good on NewsChannel 5 (1997-1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *We Love TV on NewsChannel 5 (1998-1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *NewsChannel 5, Start Here (2009-2015; localized version of ABC ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to CBS in 2015) *Only NewsChannel 5, Only CBS (2015-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) Logos KEWS Circle 5 (1968-Present).png|KEWS "Circle 5" Logo (1968-Present) KEWS 1977.png|KEWS logo from 1977; promoting ABC's Still the One campaign KEWS Station ID (1981).png|KEWS logo from 1981; promoting ABC's Now is The Time, ABC is The Place campaign KEWS 1985.png|KEWS logo from 1985; promoting ABC's You'll Love It campaign KEWS ID bumper 1986.png|KEWS ID bumper from 1986 taken from Heart of the City KEWS ID bumper 1987 amc.png|KEWS ID bumper from 1987 taken from All My Children KEWS ID bumper 1987 ps.png|KEWS ID bumper from 1987 taken from Perfect Strangers KEWS ID bumper 1992.png|KEWS ID bumper from 1992 taken from Full House KEWS Logo.png|KEWS logo from 2012-2014 KEWS Tucson.png|KEWS Logo (2015-Present) KEWS Weather Logo.png|KEWS Storm Team 5 logo Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 5 Category:Tucson Category:Arizona Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:RainbowDash72 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1948 Category:CBS Affiliates Owned By RainbowDash72 Category:Stations that use 'NewsChannel" Category:Stations that use "NewsChannel"